Gasoline Direct-injection Compression-Ignition (GDCI) is an engine combustion process that shows promise in improving engine emissions performance and efficiency. GDCI provides low-temperature combustion of a gasoline-like fuel for high efficiency, low NOx, and low particulate emissions over the complete engine operating range.
Gasoline-like fuels are formulated to resist autoignition, traditionally relying instead on a spark to initiate combustion. The autoignition properties of gasoline-like fuels require relatively precise control of the engine to maintain robust combustion using compression ignition instead of a spark. Improvements in engine control are desired.